


kiss kiss fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, all the fluff in the world, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles done for a kiss meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot, Steamy kiss (Ori/Thorin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alckalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alckalin/gifts).



> There was one of these "sent me a number/theme from that list with a ship and I'll write you a thing" on tumblr, and Alckalin, being the delightful and helpful person she is, sent me a request for each theme, and this happened uwu  
> most are very, very short, be warned

It was a bad, terrible idea, and Thorin knew that as the most mature of them, he should have protested. That was however, extremely difficult to do with Ori pressing himself against him like that, with his lips and tongue and teeth doing wicked things to Thorin’s mouth, while his hand kept the king firmly in place.  


Ori pushed him against the nearest wall, lifting himself on his tiptoes to better kiss his king, while one of his hands moved from Thorin’s jaw to his tunic, starting to undo every tie and buckle he could manage.  


It was a bad, terrible idea.  


And Thorin simply didn’t care.


	2. Cheek Kiss (Dis&her boys)

"And you idiots better be careful!" Dis reminded them. "If you get hurt, I swear I’ll kill you!"  


"We’ll be fine Ma," Kili promised, kissing her cheek.  


"Yeah, I’ll take care of the baby and the old dwarf," Fili added, kissing her other cheek. "Count on me!"  


Dis huffed and hugged them both as tightly as she could, before glaring at her brother.  


"You better bring me back my sons in one piece," she snarled. "And you’d better survive too, do you hear me? I don’t want to lose you, you bloody old prideful fool!"  


Thorin nodded solemnly, and kissed her cheek too.  


"I’ll do my best, sister. I’ll do my best."


	3. Nose Kiss (Nori/Bombur)

"Cook me something," Nori whined.  


"It’s two in the morning," Bombur grumbled. "It’s not a time to cook anything. Go get some bread, I’ll make you something for breakfast."  


"But I want something hot, and I want it now. I’m starving."  


"Not really a surprise," Bombur retorted, a little smugly maybe. "Oh, fine, I’ll make you something, but just because it’s you, and just this time," he warned, dropping a quick kiss that had been meant for his lover’s cheek, but mostly ended on Nori’s nose.  


"You are the best," the thief told him with a grin. "And I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you."  


"Something illegal probably," Bombur grumbled, getting out of bed. "It’s always something illegal with you."


	4. Firm Kiss (Ori/Thorin)

They were not having a fight. They just weren’t. It was just that Ori refused to acknowledge that he was wrong, no matter how many times Thorin tried to explain it to him. His young lover was charming and clever, but he was an idealist, and he needed to understand that in real life, things didn’t work that way.  


Thorin just couldn’t make the lords raise the miners’ wages, not even if it was fair, because the lords had power, as he tried to tell Ori, and they wouldn’t be happy to lose money for no reason.  


"But they don’t need all that money," the young dwarf objected dryly. "And it’s not for nothing, it’s so their miner can have a more comfortable life, which would allow them to…"  


"Ori, it’s just… No! This won’t happen, no matter how many times you repeat to me that it’s how things should be! I wish as much as you that things were more just, but I can’t change it, not just because I want it, it doesn’t work that way, so will you please stop pestering me with…"  


He was cut mid-rant by a firm kiss on his lips, and arms thrown around his neck, as Ori always did when he was distressed.  


"I won’t say another thing," the younger dwarf promised. "Not to you, at least. But can I… Am I allowed to try to convince other people to see it my way? Nobles and Guildmasters…"  


"Of course, my dear, of course. And if you make them change their mind, I’ll love you all the more for it."  


"Oh, now that’s a motivation!" Ori laughed, kissing him again.


	5. Gentle Peck (Nori/Bombur/Bombur's wife)

"What time is it?" Bombur mumbled, awoken by movement in the bed.

"It’s so early I think it still counts as late," Nori replied. "Didn’t want to wake you up, sorry. Gotta go."

From the other side of the bed, Lani raised her head. “When are you going to be back?”

"A day or two," Nori promised with a peck on her lips. "Less than a week. It’s nothing really big, but I don’t want to take any risks."

"You’d better be back yeah," she yawned. "Loni’s birthday is in eight days, she’ll skin you alive if you’re not there."

"I’ll do my best. Bye, Lan. Bye, Bom. Bom?"

The other man had already fallen asleep again, and for a reason Nori couldn’t quite understand, it made him smile. He dropped a quick kiss on his temple, and left, wishing he could have stayed.

Yes, he was almost sure he could finish that in two days.


	6. Romantic Kiss (Ori/Kili)

Kili had done his best to get it right. Back in Ered Luin, she’d planned several times their first kiss. She knew exactly how she would declare herself to Ori, what words to use, what posture to adopt, how she would smile and what tone of voice would be the best… and each time, each time, something happened and ruined it all. Usually, that something was Dori, but Fili, Thorin, Dis and Ari had also disturbed her more than once.

Then the quest had started, and the conditions were less than ideal. Ori deserved perfection after all. Still, Kili had found moments that would have been… adequate, if nothing more. There had been a chance, at mister Boggins’… and another chance at Rivendell… but both time, Fili had worried that she’d gotten in trouble and had arrived just before Kili could say  _anything_.

The Misty Mountains had been no place for such trifles, though it did make Kili regret more than ever that she hadn’t been able to make her feelings known. It would have been so nice to be able to huddle next to Ori, to stay warm in that dreadful weather…

Then so many bad things had happened, from Stone Giants to orcs and wargs, and Kili had almost lost Ori so many times that she felt like crying just looking at him as they were all safe again on the Carrock. She would never manage to tell him, she’d never get to kiss him, she’d never…

She almost yelped when all of a sudden she felt hands on his shoulders, and cold lips on hers. Ori’s lips. Ori, who was kissing her, so tenderly that it almost broke his heart.

"I got tired of waiting for you," the scribe explained when he pulled back. "It’s not proper that I do it first, but I don’t care about proper, I just care about how much I love you."

Kili grinned, and pulled him in her arms to kiss him again.

It wasn’t how she had planned this, not at all, but it felt more perfect than she’d ever have imagined.


	7. eyelid kiss (Ori/Kili)

The young prince woke up crying, his entire body paralysed in terror. He’d dreamt of the battle again. Blood and screams and smells. Pain and horror and. A spear going through his body and more. Pain and blood. His, and…

A warm hand on his cheek, and a voice, soft, called him back to the present.

"I’m here, love," Ori whispered against his ear. "I’m here, and you’re safe. You are in  Erebor, in our bedroom. The battle was two years ago. You are safe. I’m here with you, and you’re safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes, love, safe," the younger dwarf repeated, kissing his ear, his cheek, his eyelid. "I am here, and you are safe."

Kili felt himself relax at last. As soon as he regained control of his body, he pulled his lover to him, holding him tight ( _too_ tight in fact, but Ori always allowed it on such nights).

"You’re safe," Ori repeated, again and again, until he felt the prince fall asleep again. "You’re safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fairly sure kissing someone who's waking up from a nightmare isn't that good of an idea in real life, but let's pretend it's a ritual they've established and that Kili himself suggested in his waking hours?


	8. Neck Kiss > Nori/Bombur/Bombur's wife

Nori had just come home, and no one was there. No one at all, not even the kids. Instead, there was a note on the table stating that the entire family had been invited for dinner by Dori. Nori took a moment to feel sorry for them, than wondered what to do. He had missed the family, even after just hree days, and wanted to see Bombur and Lani again. But at the same time, he was tired, and spending the evening in company of Dori was anything but an appealing prospect.

To bed, then.

He fell asleep pretty quickly, as he had expected, but woke up just as quickly when someone entered the bedroom much later in the night. Nori tensed briefly, ready to defend himself, but relaxed as soon as he recognized Lani’s footsteps. He smiled when he felt her climb in their bed and slip an arm around his waist before tenderly kissing his neck.

"Bom is putting the little ones to bed," she informed him. "Be prepared for many questions tomorrow, Ori told them at dinner that you’d told him once you’d visited the Orocarni."

"I have. Fun time. All dwarves there are as huge as you or Dwalin. No a single ginger there. Got marriage offers every day."

"Sure you did," Bombur laughed from the doorway. "But you were there to steal something obscenely precious and excessively well guarded, so in the end you only slept with the right people, you stole the thing, and you can never go back there again because half the place want to marry you and the other half want to hang you."

Lani snorted, and Nori rolled his eyes.

"It’s not my fault I have a fascinating life."

"Of course it’s not," Bombur agreed, undressing for bed.

"That’s just who I am."

"Yes, you’re a poor dwarf provoking all sorts of passions," Lani teased with another kiss to his neck. "Poor you, it must be hard to be so wanted."

"It is. Dreadfully hard. Don’t know how I do it. Gonna need a hug now, in fact, just to help me go on."

Bombur laughed as he joined them to bed, but Nori still got his hug.


	9. Collarbone Kiss Bilbo/Bofur/Thorin

"This isn’t funny at all," Bilbo grumbled.

"No it’s not," Bofur agreed with a large smirk. "Not funny at all.  _Tragic_ , even.”

The hobbit glared at him, and as a way of excuse, Bofur kissed his bruised collarbone before putting a little more ointment to it.

"Don’t make fun of me," Bilbo grunted.

"Make fun of such a tragic accident? Pet, I’d never! I’d have to be the worse dwarf ever! No, no, I’ll be taking care if my little hero, won’t I? Poor lil’ thing, all alone against a monstrous…"

Their bedroom door opened with a bag, and Thorin ran in, looking panicked. Bilbo winced. Of course the king would have heard that one of his lovers had had an… accident, and he’d be running to his side, and this was all so damn embarrassing…

And all because he’d tried to grab a book from the top shelf on an stool that might not have been as stable as he’d thought.

"I’ve heard you were hurt?" the king said.

"I’m not, I’m really not."

"He is," Bofur protested with a grin. "Dying even. Poor wee thing."

Thorin threw the hobbit a worried look, and Bilbo glared at Bofur.

 _Someone_  was sleeping on the couch that night.


	10. Stomach Kiss Ori/Thorin

Thorin’s breathing was slowing already, and he felt perfectly content. Relaxed. if there was one thing in his life he’d never expected to be, it was relaxed, but Ori had that effect on him. He loved nothing more than to give himself up to the lad, even if it surprised him sometimes that he would so easily trust his young lover in such vulnerable moments.

Said young lover wasn’t quite so relaxed, though. Now that he had recovered from his recent orgasm, Ori was laying small kisses all over his king’s skin, tender little pecks at first that soon turned to real kisses, the young dwarf licking and biting his lover’s skin with growing passion.

"I don’t think I can go another round," Thorin warned him. "I’m not eighty anymore."

"Oh, that’s fine," Ori assured him, moving down to place a series of sucking kisses on his stomach. "I’m not asking you to do anything, I know you’re a poor old dwarf." Another kiss, followed by a bite and oh, Thorin knew that one would leave a mark. He  _hoped_  it would leave a mark.

"I’m just… having a little fun on my own," Ori added with  _that_  smile, the one that  _would_  have looked innocent if he hadn’t been naked, and half sprawled over his equally naked lover. The smile didn’t stay long though, because Ori soon went back to his business of kissing and biting, always moving down as he did so.

Thorin wasn’t so young anymore, but Ori was  _very_  persuasive, and he always got what he wanted.


	11. Kiss Along the Hips Nori/Fili

Nori was a skinny dwarf.

He didn’t look skinny most of the time, because he wore layers of clothes and knives that hid his real shape perfectly well, but when he was naked, Fili could practically see his lover’s bones under his skin. When he came back from a long travel, Nori’s hips looked as sharp as his knives.

"Do you even  _eat_  when you go away?” Fili asked him one night, kissing said hips, as if it could make them… not as obvious. “You look almost like an elf…”

"Too hairy to be an elf," Nori laughed. "Too  _ginger,_  too. Have you ever seen a ginger elf? And Tauriel doesn’t count, she’s got a dwarf’s soul.”

Fili snorted, and kissed against the pointed hips.

"You’re ridiculous. Don’t ever say that in front of Thorin. An elf that’s a dwarf inside. I think he’d have a heart attack."

"And then you’d become king," Nori pointed out with a smirk.

"Which would mean less time to fool around with you," Fili retorted. "I know about my uncle’s sex life. Everyone knows about it. His sex life is quite famous because it doesn’t exist at all."

"Fine, fine… I’ll keep the old fool alive for a while longer then," Nori sighed theatrically. "But that’s just ‘cause I like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a sequel to this, and it's not happy at all:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/678492/chapters/1825508


	12. Forehead kiss Kili/Dwalin

Kili inspected the scratch on Dwalin’s arm. It didn’t look too serious, but the prince still forced him to sit down to properly clean it. As he explained, they just  couldn’t afford to lose their best warrior.

"We need you, mister Dwalin," he said very seriously. “So don’t get hurt stupidly. And I’ll be looking at this again you know, to make sure it doesn’t get infected."

"Taking care of me, laddie?"

"Someone has to," the prince claimed, quickly kissing his forehead. “And I’ll do it gladly, if you’ll allow me."

Dwalin looked at him in surprise, but Kili just winked at him and dashed away to go see if his brother needed help with anything.

That was an unexpected development, Dwalin thought. But not an unwelcome one.


	13. Kiss under the rain Bilbo/Bofur/Thorin

It was always a joy to watch Bilbo take care of his small garden on the side of the mountain. It made him so happy, really, and sometimes Bofur teased him about it, wondering if Thorin and him should start being jealous of carrots.

But that day, under the warm summer rain, Bilbo’s joy was even more intense than usual. He was laughing and dancing in the rain, not caring one bit that his feet were getting muddy.

Bofur was the first one to join him, because it seemed like fun, and Bilbo kissed him out of sheer merriness. Thorin wasn’t long in joining them, because kisses were worth getting a little wet.


	14. upside down kiss Ori/Kili

Ori, as a rule, didn’t like the concept of climbing in trees. He had bad memories associated with it.

The fact that it was Kili doing the climbing, rather than him, didn’t help much. Kili was wonderful and brave and all sorts of things, but she was also reckless, and less than careful sometimes. She also seemed to find Ori’s worry very amusing, and was now hanging upside down from one of the lower branches, clearly for no reason beside annoying the scribe.

It worked.

"That isn’t funny at all," Ori grumbled, glaring at her. “You could fall!"

Kili laughed at that, and grabbing him by the neck, she pulled him to her to peck at his lips.

"Fall for you maybe," she joked. “Other than that, I feel quite safe."


	15. Chest Kiss Ori/Kili

Kili planted another kiss in the middle of Ori’s chest, and the younger dwarf couldn’t help a giggle. Of the lovers he’d had, the prince was the first one to be so obsessed with his chest, and it was… surprisingly pleasant.

"It’s so soft and… squishy," Kili mumbled, kissing a nipple this time.

"Squishy? Is that even a word?"

"It is now. Did I ever said that I love how plump you are? Plump and soft and  _squishy_.”

Ori laughed again. “You have, actually. Several time. You can say it again, though, I don’t mind.”

In lieu of an answer, Kili kissed his chest again, sucking and licking and biting the supple flesh until the scribe was writhing under him and praising his mouth.


	16. Underwater kiss Ori/Kili

Kili trained whenever she could. She tried to see how long she could hold her breath. At first the answer had been: not very long. But she was a dwarf, and of the line of Durin. That came with stubbornness issues. So she trained, and trained, and trained again, gaining a second or two one day, then losing them the following one.

"You don’t have to do that," Ori told her one day, as he watched her sitting on the sand, training. "I’m fine with kissing you out here, you know."

Kili looked at him, wanting to frown, and instead she smiled foolishly at him. He was so very handsome, so perfect with his hair of that strange, indescribable colour (dishwater, Fili called it, but he was a tasteless swine), his beautiful face with a long nose, his perfect, plump belly and his elegant purple tail that she wanted to touch every time she saw it.

Luckily for her, Ori was more than okay with that, as long as she allowed him to return the compliment. Since his own skin was cold, he was particularly delighted in the warmth of hers.

"I want to kiss you under the water," she stated, moving to carefully touch his delicate fins. "And not just a quick peck, a real proper kiss, one that will get us all hot and nice."

"I’m fine with the way things are," Ori repeated, running his webbed hands on her thighs. "I know there are things we can’t have, and I don’t mind."

"Well, I do," Kili retorted, getting up. "Come on, let’s see if I’ve trained enough!"

She ran into the water, and swam until she couldn’t even see the sand bellow her. Ori swam next to her, much more slowly than he would if he were alone, waiting for her. It bothered a little how clumsy she was in his environment, clumsy and fragile (When she said it, Ori liked to remind her that he did worse on land than she did in the water, but it didn’t make her feel better)

"We don’t have to do that," Ori said once more, but his hands on her hips betrayed that he wanted to as much as she did.

"Shut up and get us down there," Kili ordered before taking a large breath.

It always surprised her how strong Ori was when he pulled her underwater. Mermen were predators, deadly in water, not against the eating of other sentient creature if it came to that. Giving herself up to Ori like this was a stupid thing, and if her family knew, they would be furious.

She wasn’t afraid, though. There, down under the water, with her lover holding her tight against his cold body, she felt safer than anywhere else in the world. And when she felt his lips against hers, it felt so right that she wouldn’t have minded drowning. It would have been a good way to go, so close to the one she loved, her body entirely weightless with only Ori’s hands against her skin to make her real. In these moments, she was  _his_ , entirely.

Nothing mattered but the movement of their lips, and the certainty that they had each other.


	17. Goofy kiss Bilbo/Bofur

Bofur was… cross. There was no other word. He didn’t like to admit it, but it was a fact, and he felt justified in feeling that way. He was making efforts to fit in among the hobbits, even going so far as learning to live without shoes (the first time he’d gone to the market had been hell)

So having Bilbo’s relative mock his small feet, and hear his lover confirm that said feet were very soft and delicate hadn’t pleased him at all. He’d found a half polite excuse and had gone home. He was making bloody efforts, but if that only resulted in him being mocked, then he would get his boots back, thank you very much.

Well, he had tried to go home. Bilbo was the one with the keys. Which meant Bofur had had to sit in the garden and wait for his hobbit. That did nothing to improve his mood.

At least, Bilbo wasn’t long in joining him, and he looked sincerely worried and sorry.

"I didn’t mean to offend you, and I regret doing so," the hobbit immediately said. "I personally love your feet. They are very nice feet."

Bofur grunted in answer, but didn’t protest when his lover sat down next to him.

He did, however, yelp when Bilbo licked his cheek.

"I like your feet very much," the hobbit repeated, pressing a kiss on the spot he had just licked. "They’re the only part of you that’s not rough and hardened." Another lick closer to Bofur’s lips. "And my favourite thing about your feet…" a kiss " is the way they feel on my back when I make love to you." There was another lick, on the dwarf lips this time, and Bofur couldn’t help laughing.

"Ye’re very filthy for a hobbit," he teased.

"Not my fault, I have been corrupted by a horrible, wonderfully charming and attractive dwarf, and he’s made me just as bad as him."

"Poor ye. Should I pity ya?"

"I think the entire world should  _envy_  me, actually,” Bilbo retorted smugly, before kissing his lover.


	18. forceful kiss Ori/Fili (hints of Ori/Kili/Dwalin/Fili)

"How comes you never kiss me?" Ori asked one day.

Fili stared at him, unsure what to answer. He couldn’t protest that it was a lie: he  _did_  avoid kissing Ori, just as he avoided touching him. Not because he didn’t like the young scribe. Ori was a  _very_  attractive dwarf, and there were days where Fili wanted nothing more than to grab him and make love to him again and again until they were both too tired to ever move again.

And that was the problem. Fili didn’t really know how to deal with this… this wanting Ori.

It was easier when he wanted Dwalin, who had been his lover for a long time now. Even wanting Kili wasn’t so bad: they had always been closer than brothers ought to have been, fooling around in their youth in a way close kin wasn’t meant to, and so remaking that bond later had been… easy. Fili felt comfortable wanting Dwalin and Kili, because he’d always wanted them. But Ori?

Ori, until recently, had been Kili’s young and shy little lover, Dwalin’s very close friend, and until recently, that had been enough for Fili.

But now they had their  _arrangement_ , the four of them, and it had opened doors Fili hadn’t known existed. He wanted Ori, but he found it difficult to accept, and he just didn’t know how to deal with it.

"Why would I kiss you?" he grunted, mentally punching himself for how disdainful he sounded.

Ori didn’t look too hurt, thankfully, but at the same time, Fili was painfully aware that he rarely ever spoke nicely to the poor boy.

"I just thought it’d be nice," Ori explained. "Dwalin says you’re a good kisser, I like you, I want to kiss you."

"You like me?"

"No, I secretly hate you, but I am a masochist and since making out with you is the worst thing I can think of in the history of the universe, and I get off on pain and humiliation, I have to snog you."

"What?"

Ori rolled his eyes and, clearly at the end of his patience, he grabbed Fili by his collar to push him against the nearest wall and kissed him.

It was a  _filthy_  kiss, and Fili, who had always thought that Ori was a shy, delicate,  _innocent_  little thing found himself forced to quickly reconsider that opinion. Not that he had much thinking power to put into it. Most of his blood was quickly going south, and the way Ori was writhing against him didn’t help with anything.

"I promise I’ll kiss you more often," Fili said, breathless, when they finally separated, and that earned him a grin.

"Good," Ori replied. "Now, that gets us to my second question for you, I suppose."

"And what’s that question?"

Ori looked up at him with his big brown eyes, smiling adorably.

"How comes you never fuck me?"

Fili groaned, and kissed the younger dwarf again.

How had he ever thought that Ori was  _innocent_?


	19. Jawline Kiss  Dis/Bilbo

Bilbo put another kiss on her jawline line, and another, and another, until she was giggling and feeling every bit like a naughty dwarfling. Dis had been told that hobbit were sensual creatures with a certain interest in pleasures ( _all_ pleasures), but nothing had quite prepared her for the enthusiasm that Bilbo put into kissing every inch of her.

The fact that Thorin was across the room and glaring at them only made it more enjoyable, of course. And to be fair, since Bilbo wasn’t usually this affectionate in public, she rather suspected that he was doing it to piss Thorin off.

She had no problems with that.

Maybe next time her brother fell in love, he wouldn’t act like such a dick. And if he did, Dis would be more than happy to take his place in his poor lover’s heart.

Again.


End file.
